You're Not Alone
by HellMa'Goddness
Summary: Post-Episode: 1x07. Sam shows Beth that she's not alone anymore. First Beth/Cooper fanfiction Rated M; please, review!


**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. Unfortunately, I don't; CBS does.

**Post-Episode: **1x07.

**A/N.: **First Beth/Cooper fic Rated M. Please, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Case closed. Sam Cooper went home, but he couldn't forget the conversation he had with Beth Griffith before she left. She saying "You're my boss" was all he could think about and it was making him go crazy. He didn't want to be <em>only<em> her boss. He decided he just couldn't waste more time, so went to her house, without knowing exactly what he was going to say or do.  
>He stopped at her door. <em>"I'm probably going to wake her up"<em>, he thought. He walked away, but he heard her door open.

"I knew it was you", Beth said.

Sam turned around and saw her standing at the door, wearing her robe.

"Do you mind coming in? I don't usually keep standing at the door wearing a robe".

Sam smiled at her and they got in. Beth closed the door and noticed that Sam was standing too close.

"Are you okay?", she asked.  
>He looked at her. "Yes, I just wanted to talk to you. Am I interrupting?"<br>"Oh, no; of course not. I was working on some files. What is it?", she sat on the couch.  
>He sat next to her. "This case… It made me realize that I've wasted so much time. Life's too short and I don't wanna lose you, Beth".<br>She looked at him, a little confused. "What? Sam, you're not going to lose me".

Beth got up and, before she could take one single step, Sam got up too and blocked her way. She was going to object, but when she felt his hands on her waist, she lost herself in her own thoughts. Sam placed his hands gently on her face and planted his lips on hers. Beth moaned softly into the kiss and surprised Sam when opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in. As the seconds flew by, the kiss got deeper and they soon had to break apart for air.

"That was so wrong", Beth said.  
>"What happened to the 'just kiss and get it over with'?"<br>She raised an eyebrow. "It's great to know that you could hear us - because I'll prevent myself in the future -, but that was only valid for those two young human beings. Tell me… Was it just a kiss; one that you could get over it?"  
>"No", he truly said.<br>She waved her arms in the air. "There's your answer". And then, it hit her. "Wait; what?"  
>He smiled. "I know I'm your boss, but that's not how I see it; it's not who I want to be for you. You've fascinated me since the first time we met, Beth, and now all I can think about is you. I love you. Well, now you know why I don't wanna lose you. I <em>can't<em> lose you".

Beth was speechless. It was too much for her brain to absolve. Finally, she tugged at his jacket and pulled him closer, kissing him.

"I love you", she whispered.

Sam smiled into the kiss and moved closer, pressing his body against hers. Beth moaned, his body causing a delicious friction in all the right places. She pulled his jacket off his shoulders onto the floor and unbuttoned his shirt; his hands went down her back and opened her robe. Her heart beat faster and he could feel it. Sam put his hands on her shoulders, causing Beth to shiver. When the robe fell, he got hypnotized; she was nothing but perfect. He laid her down on the couch, leaning in on top of her carefully.  
>He kissed her neck, biting it lightly while his hand went to her waist. She moaned and reached for his belt, unbuckling it. She ran her hands down his body, unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper. He pulled his pants and boxers down and heard her moan in anticipation. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself, looking at her. He waited so long for this and now she was lying beneath him, with her eyes darker for the lust, wanting him…. <em>Needing<em> him. Sam slid into her, as Beth sank her nails on his back, writhing beneath him and moaning aloud. She wrapped her thighs harder around his waist and pulled him closer, demanding movement. He thrusts into her and she bites her lower lip, trying to control her moans.

"I've wanted you for so long…", he groaned, quicking his pace.  
>Beth moaned, rocking her hips in synch with his thrusts. "Then don't you dare stop", she whispered on his ear.<p>

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing him to groan into the kiss when she urged her hips, allowing him to go deeper. Sam moved his lips down, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. His hand met her breast and he went faster and harder, with the sound of their erratic breathing within the room.

"Oh, God, Sam", she moaned louder.

Beth licked her lips and Sam grinned as he saw the reaction he was causing on her, enjoying their perfect combined movements. He traveled his hand down her body, squeezing lightly her thigh.

"God, Beth", he murmured against her skin as her back arched.

They were close and they both knew it. She felt herself tighten around him and grabbed his shoulders tight.

"Sam, I…", she moaned louder on his ear, rolling her hips. Her moans had just become his favorite sound and it was driving him crazy.  
>He took her hand, intertwining his fingers. "Let it go, Beth… I got you".<p>

Sam's free hand reached between their bodies and teased her bundle of nerves, making Beth gasp and scream his name as she came, squeezing his hand almost to breaking point. He followed her right after, groaning, calling out her name. Breathing heavily, he laid on top of her carefully, placing his head on her shoulder and, traveling his hands up her body, pulled her closer. With her body shaking, Beth rested her arm on his side and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat so close to hers.

"Still think that was wrong?", he asked when his breathing got back to normal.  
>"Not at all. But it might be because I just couldn't focus".<br>Sam looked up at her. "Well, I'm glad", he smiled. "I really love you, Beth".  
>"I really love you too, Sam", she said moving her hands up his back and kissing him. "By the way, great way of letting me know I'm not alone".<br>"You're not. You'll never be", he kissed her again.


End file.
